User talk:Jmg115
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- CJC95 (Talk) 22:00, 2012 February 13 |} When I have your problem, I open it with paint (or any other photo editing program). Then hit File, select save as, and then choose JPG.. 01:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lost in Time Sorry, but I'm not really interested in the theme. Thanks for the offer, though! Hey, just because someone is logged on to chat doesn't mean that they're there. I was actually away, and couldn't see your messages until I came back. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Ok if you want to join to Sedrets of NINJAGO you must first show me your set picture, oh and one more thing i use Adobe Photoshop 5.0.--Serpentine General 12:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Award Hey, I couldn't find any of the ZX pieces in LDD, so I just used the normal Kai ZX. I think it mostly needs more text. I couldn't get the cool CSS to work on it. :( And here's a link: w:c:Drew1200test:Award:Ninja of Imagination Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Hey, sorry for not getting that to you tonight. I ended up not being able to. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. Expect it by the time you get up. (Unless I sleep in :P) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Hey, can you get on chat? :) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Huh? Please sign your messages. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) :You can leave your signature by typing ~~~~. To change what that says, you have to go to your preferences. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) I'll just import it, and show you where it is. First can you tell me if it's good enough, though? :) w:c:Drew1200test:Award - Ninja of Imagination Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) User:Jmg115/Ninja of Imagination Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Signature Do you mean a fancy one like what I have? If so, just look at my signature page (it's called "User:Cligra/Sig"), and you should get a pretty fair idea of how to make one. If you want, you can copy-and-paste the code into a signature page for you (you would have to call it "User:Jmg115/Sig", or something similar), or, if you can't quite figure it out, I can always make one for you. If you don't want a fancy one, just go to your preferences, and type whatever you want into the "custom signature" box. Sure, just giveme some time. Is there a specific way you'd like it to look? Sure. Ninja, Skulkin, or Serpentine? How's this? [[User:Jmg115| Jmg]] [[User talk:Jmg115|'115' ]] The snakes are coming... -Cligra Simply type: here you go! oh and i like your set bane` revenge but i make better boat ok? are youwant to join to secrets of ninjago?--Serpentine General 22:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Im kind of in to minecraft now dowloading mods and such ill get back to u if i am interested in the future thanks :D TheYellowNinja talk Bot * Hi, if you want a bot to run on this wiki, it has to be approved first at Brickipedia:Bots_for_Approval. Thanks, 22:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by "join". Do you want to make sets for it? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Just create your own theme at the bottom. :) The only rules are it has to be based on DC or Marvel (anything from them though, TV shows, comics, movies, web series, video games, your own takes on characters, etc.) and can't be based on a property rated over PG-13 (no R + rated movies, please). 20:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) help what do u need my friendTheYellowNinja talk go on chat i'm on right nowTheYellowNinja talk it's easier in chatTheYellowNinja talk Dude reallyTheYellowNinja talk I already did, nice work! -- 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Custom Ninjago Wiki I'm sorry, I can't. I would if I could, but I'm REALLY busy. I'm only able to be on for 2 hours a week. I don't really care for Ninjago anyways. :P I may eventually be able to help with templates if you need me to. :) 11:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What's your new wiki? It's a prank. :0 -- 20:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah sure :) Logo Go to cooltext.com and save some words to do whatever you want.--Video Gamer1 00:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Stop Bothering my Friend That picture you put about the Eagle X-15 Hovercraft is not yours.It belongs to User:Katenvaughn.Please reply Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask what you mean about the message you left for me on my talk page . . . and if you have any questions about my custom page or something . . . :-/ 22:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Help What was it that you needed? :) 14:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunatly I cannot help with that but ask some users like CzechMate, 1999bug, and others. They should be willing to help. :) 14:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, for what? Did I miss something? :S 13:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Put faces on what? 22:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but no. I'm working on a set with her. 00:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Reign of the Knights It depends, make a set, give me pictures, and I'll accept it if it's good, if it's not, I'll decline it. No. 16:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Spinner on Custom Jmg115, I looked at the Custom:Cole EX vs. Shadow Ninja Battle Pack,I know how you got the Spinner Crown, But I don't know how you got the spinner on it :/ Please Reply on my Talk Page. Predacon Blazer (talk 2:58 (UTC) RE: NEW 52 Sure!, Why not? :) PatrickSt789 (talk) 02:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I saw your question on my Talk Page and I'll say ... I'd love to? :) PatrickSt789 (talk) 05:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I also have an Idea for a New 52 Custom. I'll call it ... Superman: Smallville. It'll be based on the Smallville TV Series continued as a Comic. Here is an Image of one of the Comics. Chow! PatrickSt789 (talk) 02:34, February 27, 2014 (UTC)